Risalah Hati
by Cool Megane
Summary: bagaimana perjuangan seorang Kaito Shion mendapatkan cinta pujaan hatinya Hatsune Miku yang jelas jelas tidak suka padanya WARNING:gaje,OOC,typo,miss typo Disclaimer: Vocaloid is own by Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Minna sesudah baca harap review yah saya bener bener butuh soalnya saya author baru


3 RISALAH HATI 3

Dulu, cinta itu sukar didapat..

Seperti menghindar dan tak ingin mendekat..

Apa salahku?

Apakah aku salah jika mencintai gadis yang berharkat juga bermartabat?

Apakah cinta harus selalu memandang derajat?

Aku juga manusia yang punya harga diri..

Dan tidak akan tahan jika terus dicaci maki..

Dulu, cintaku dicampakkan..

Tulusnya kasih sayang yang ku berikan selalu engkau abaikan..

Aku sadar bahwa diantara lelaki itu aku bukanlah yang terdepan..

Tapi cinta ini akan selalu ku pertahankan..

Karena pada hakikatnya cinta itu bukan untuk dikorbankan melainkan untuk diperjuangkan..

Ciiiiiiiitttttttt...

Vespa butut dengan warna biru tua yang ku tunggangi pun berhenti tepat didepan pagar besi berwarna teal yang berkilauan. Didalamnya nampak sebuah rumah mewah yang berdiri dengan megah dan kokohnya. Sangat indah, apalagi ditambah dengan rerumputan hijau yang mengelilingi bangunan tersebut. Sangat subur. Setiap helaian rumput itu seakan-akan bekerja sama dengan helaian rumput yang lain guna menjaga keasrian lingkungannya.

"Syukurlah! Akhirnya sampai juga dirumahnya Miku-chan.. Huh, capek banget deh!"

Nafasku pun berhembus kasar, terlihat jelas kalau aku sangat kelelahan pagi ini. Masih dengan posisi tubuh yang tengah terduduk diatas jok kendaraan roda dua milikku, tanganku lantas bergerak ke sekitar dahi dan juga leher. Ku seka peluh yang membasahi bagian tubuhku itu.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang gadis manis yang berlari-lari kecil kearahku. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna teal indah melambai-lambai kekiri dan kekanan seirama dengan lambaian tas teal yang memang tergantung dibahunya. Niatku untuk turun dari Vespa pun ku urungkan lantaran ia yang lebih dulu menghampiriku.

"Ck! Kaito-kun kok datengnya lama sih?! Miku kan jadinya telat nih! Ish, bete deh!"

Gadis itu datang-datang bukannya menyapa malah mengomeliku. Decakkan lidahnya yang berbunyi satu kali seolah-olah menunjukkan kalau dia kesal padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi keluhan yang ia lontarkan. Sebenarnya sih jarak rumahku dari rumah Miku-chan nggak jauh-jauh amat, yah sekitar ½ km-an gitu deh! Kurang dari sejam juga sampai kok. Tapi kebetulan tadi memang terjadi insiden kecil dijalan.

Hanya 5 huruf alias MOGOK! Si Vespa mendadak `ngambek` tadi pagi, alhasil aku pun harus mendorongnya selama ± 10 menit.

"Maaf yah Miku-chan? Soalnya tadi penyakit Vespa nya Kaito mendadak kambuh ditengah jalan, makanya lama!" ucapku memberikan alasan.

Miku-chan tersenyum kecut, menandakan kalau ia masih kesal akibat keterlambatanku hari ini. "Makanya Kaito-kun Vespa nya nggak usah dipakai lagi yah?"

Aku tertunduk. Sedetik setelah itu Miku-chan langsung mengatup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia menatap tidak enak kearahku yang masih membungkukkan leher tanpa bersuara.

Mungkin Miku-chan sadar kalau ucapannya tadi bisa saja menyakiti hatiku, tapi terus terang aku tidak sakit hati kok! Aku hanya menyesali kekuranganku yang belum mampu membahagiakan Miku-chan selama ia berada disampingku saja, be my lover. Aku tidak bisa mengantar-jemputnya dengan menggunakan motor ninja apalagi mobil sport, yang ku punya hanyalah Vespa butut peninggalan Ayah. Aku juga tidak bisa memberikannya sebuket bunga krisan apalagi seuntai kalung berlian, yang mampu aku berikan hanyalah sebuah lagu atau puisi itupun masih amatiran. Dan aku juga tidak bisa mentraktirnya difoodcourt apalagi restorant berbintang 5, yang dapat aku lakukan hanyalah mentraktirnya dengan sepotong es krim buatan Ibuku.

Terkesan tidak modal memang, tapi ya itulah aku apa adanya. Aku beserta dengan kekuranganku yang sama sekali tidak ingin ku tutup-tutupi.

"Ups! Sorry, not so mean Kai.." Miku-chan maju selangkah mendekatiku, lalu diraihnya telapak tanganku yang kasar. Sangat terasa perbedaannya dengan telapak tangannya yang lembut. Mungkin, ia tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan yang berat.

"Maaf Kai, aku sama sekali nggak bermaksud untuk menghina Vespa mu itu.. Sungguh! Maafkan ucapanku yang kasar tadi yah? Itu ku katakan diluar kendaliku.. Please forgive me dear?" tutur Miku-chan dengan nada yang sangat menyesal. Tangannya masih mengelus lembut punggung tanganku sambil menanti jawaban yang akan kuberikan.

"Kaito-kun kamu marah sungguhan yah?" ulangnya lagi, tetap dengan nada yang sama.

Aku masih menunduk, mungkin Miku-chan pikir aku benar-benar marah padanya. Padahal tanpa diketahuinya, dalam keadaan tertunduk begitu aku tengah mengukir senyuman tipis.

Ingatanku berputar pada satu tahun yang lalu. Dimana pada waktu itu kekasihku ini sama sekali tidak menganggapku. Merasa bahwa aku hanyalah seorang lelaki tidak penting yang akan terbang hanya dalam sekali tendang. Benar-benar tidak penting dan tidak berarti apa-apa dimatanya!

1 tahun silam-»»»

"Kai, tolongin Ibu Nak? Antarkan es krim ini kewarungnya Mpok Meiko yah? Trus sisanya kamu bawa kesekolah.. Siapa tahu teman-temanmu tertarik untuk membelinya"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Ibu yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu kamarku sambil menenteng 2 kotak es krim dikedua tangannya.

Aku mengerti apa maksudnya, karena setiap pagi memang ini yang harus aku lakukan.

Membantu Ibu mengantarkan jualannya sebelum aku berangkat kesekolah. Ada rasa malu? Yah sedikit.. Tapi kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi yang akan

membantu Ibu?

Didalam rumah yang sederhana ini kami hanya hidup berdua.

Ayahku sudah tiada sementara aku adalah anak satu-satunya.

Aku sangat menyayangi Ibu, bagiku beliau adalah wanita termulia yang pernah aku temui.

Kami berdua bekerja sama melewati hidup yang keras ini. Ibu membuat es krim, sementara aku yang menjajakannya dari satu warung ke warung lain.

Aku memang tidak membiarkan Ibu keluar rumah seorang diri, kecuali kalau ada yang menemaninya.

Bukannya apa, aku hanya takut Ibuku kenapa-kenapa dijalan. Karena sebelum meninggal, Ayahku sempat memberikanku amanah agar aku selalu menjaga Ibuku dari kerasnya hidup dan melindunginya dari kejamnya dunia.

Aku sudah berjanji dan akan ku coba untuk tidak mengingkarinya.

Ibuku mendelik, menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulutku. Patuh atau membangkang? Yang jelas aku tidak akan tega jika harus menolak permintaan tolong darinya.

"Tunggu bentar yah Bu? Es krim-nya biar taruh diserambi depan aja" ucapku tersenyum simpul.

Ibuku mengangguk, lalu keluar dari kamarku yang luasnya hanya 12 meter persegi ini. Kecil tapi aku betah tidur didalamnya.

Sepeninggalan Ibuku, aku kembali bercermin. Memperhatikan penampilanku dari atas sampai bawah.

Sudah rapi atau belum? Karena bagaimanapun disekolah aku adalah ketua osis. Sebagai ketua osis yang selalu menjadi panutan, tentu aku harus memberikan contoh yang baik kepada siswa/i lain terlebih-lebih adik kelas.

Dan contoh kecilnya adalah harus berpakaian dengan rapi ketika disekolah.

Setelah yakin seragamku sudah oke, aku pun merapikan rambut dan menyemprotkan sedikit minyak wangi ditubuhku. Biar kata hidupku pas-pasan, aku tidak menggunakan minyak nyong-nyong kesekolah. Aku memakai parfum maskulin layaknya anak muda pada umumnya.

CKLEK...!

Pintu kamar pun ku kunci rapat. Meninggalkan semerbak aroma stella didalamnya.

Ku hampiri Ibuku yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan seadanya untukku. Bukan nasi goreng atau setangkup roti panggang yang beliau hidangkan, melainkan sepotong es krim (author:sakit perut entar -_-) hangat yang ditemani dengan secangkir teh beraroma melati. (author: gak nyambung deh -_-)

Seperti biasa, sarapan yang tidak asing untuk dipandang.

Pagi yang cerah, secerah wajah Ibu.

Entahlah, aku tidak tahu mengapa beliau begitu ceria sekali hari ini?

"Kaito, sepulang dari sekolah nanti mampir ke TPU VocaAbadi dulu yah Nak? Kunjungilah Ayahmu sekali-kali.." Ibu membuka topik pembicaraan dengan senyum yang mengembang. Aku belum mau menyahut, hanya sepotong senyum yang ku lemparkan.

"Tadi malam Ibu bermimpi kalau Ayah merindukanmu. Katakan sudah berapa lama kamu tidak menjenguknya?"

BLEP..!

Hatiku mencelos seketika. Pertanyaan itu bagaikan batu kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya setiap gigitan es-krim dikerongkonganku.

Pernafasanku tercekat. Kalau tidak salah sudah hampir sebulan aku tidak berkunjung ke makam Ayah. Alasannya simple, karena tugas sekolah dan tugas osis yang menumpuk. Memaksaku untuk menyelesaikannya tepat waktu sehingga hidupku bagaikan seorang penulis yang dikejar deadline.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dijawab karena Ibu tahu jawabannya. Sekarang waktumu kosongkan? Kunjungilah Nak..." sambung Ibu seakan mengerti dengan apa yang tengah aku pikirkan.

Ku seruput teh hangat yang sempat terabaikan itu. Aroma melatinya menusuk ke hidung dan menjalar ke saraf-saraf otakku. Syukurlah, teh ini sedikit membantu karena wanginya membuat pikiranku menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

"Maafin Kaito yah Bu? Hari ini Kaito usahain kesana deh..." jawabku akhirnya.

Ibu tersenyum lebih lebar. Diantarkannya aku sampai depan rumah, lalu ku cium punggung tangannya dengan takzim.

"Kaito pergi yah Bu?" pamitku sebelum menunggangi vespa butut peninggalan mendiang Ayah.

"Tunggu sebentar Nak..."

Ibu menahanku. Ku perhatikan punggungnya yang memasuki rumah, tidak lama kemudian beliau kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuket bunga berwarna kuning ditangannya.

Bunga krisan yang hanya bisa didapatkan di flowers shop dengan harga yang lumayan.

"Kebetulan Ibu punya uang lebih jadi Ibu membeli bunga ini. Kamu kan tahu Ayahmu sangat menyukai bunga krisan. Kalau kamu membawa ini kesana pasti Ayahmu sangat senang!" tutur Ibu dengan wajah berseri-seri. Mimik wajah yang hanya bisa aku nikmati ketika Ibu mengingat almarhum Ayah saja.

Aku mengangguk sembari memasukkan bunga krisan itu kedalam tas dengan sangat hati-hati.

Setelah berpamitan sekali lagi, aku pun menstater vespaku.

Melambaikan tangan, lalu menjalankan motor antikku itu dengan begitu pelan. Yah berhati-hati agar bawaanku tidak sampai jatuh ditengah jalan.

Ku lirik arloji yang melingkar ditangan kananku. 15 menit lagi bel sekolah akan dibunyikan. Kalau tidak cepat maka aku akan terlambat! Hemph, beruntung warung Mpok Meiko letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah. Lumayan bisa menghemat waktu! Pikirku dalam hati.

Sehabis mengantarkan kotak es krim yang pertama, aku pun menambah kecepatan vespaku.

Membelah kota Tokyo yang terkenal dengan kepadatannya dipagi hari. Tidak pernah "absen!".

Kini didepanku telah berdiri sebuah bangunan kokoh yang formal dan terlihat sekali kemegahannya. Yah, Voca Gakuen Tokyo. Sekolah favorite dengan segudang siswa/i berprestasi. Yes, everyone knows it!

Tidak sembarang orang yang bisa bersekolah disini. Hanya orang bermateri lebih serta berotak cerdas lah yang boleh menjadi muridnya.

Dan aku adalah satu-satunya murid hasil beasiswa yang bersekolah di VGT. Bangga? Yes, amat sangat bangga! Karena aku tidak mengandalkan harta melainkan segumpal benda putih lunak yang terdapat didalam rongga tengkorak milikku. Sudahlah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyombongkan diri.

Ku edarkan pandanganku keseluruh sudut sekolah.

Di basement VGT khusus roda 4 nampak mobil-mobil mewah sekaliber honda jazz serta range rover berjejer dengan rapi. Sementara di basement khusus roda 2 nampak motor sport sejenis caviga? Errr...entahlah! Aku tidak hafal nama-nama motor mewah seperti itu.

Karena tidak ingin merusak pemandangan, aku pun memarkirkan vespaku ditempat lain. Dibawah pohon sakura yang sepi.

"Aku tidak boleh minder! Bagaimana aku bisa sukses kalau aku terus-terusan minder?" aku bergumam dalam hati. Yah, sekedar menghibur diri atas nasibku yang sedikit malang ini.

Disaat aku masih berdiri di basement, sekumpulan siswi VGT menghampiriku.

Aku mengerling karena mereka semua langsung menyapaku dengan begitu ramahnya.

"Pagi Kaito Shion..." sapa mereka berjamaah.

"Good morning too guys" balasku sekenanya.

Satu diantara mereka mendekatiku. Aku tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah Luka, siswi tercantik kedua di VGT ini. Yes, kedua! Karena yang pertama diduduki oleh siswi incaranku. Primadona sekolah yang berhasil membuat aku jatuh cinta. Aku menambatkan hati padanya, tetapi dia... Ah sudahlah, akan ku ceritakan nanti.

Kini didepanku sudah berdiri Luka dengan tampang ramahnya.

"Itu es krim buatan Ibumu yah Kai?" tanyanya melirik kotak es krim yang aku jinjing ditangan kanan.

"Eh iya nih... Mau beli? Macem-macem loh! Ada rasa pisang, strawberry, coklat, vanila, jeruk, negi (author:yakin rasanya gak enak) juga ada!" jawabku dengan maksud mempromosikan daganganku sendiri. Kali aja ada yang mau beli. Yah, walaupun aku tahu rasanya tidak mungkin orang-orang macam mereka mau membeli es krim daganganku yang terkesan murahan atau malah kampungan.

"Temen-temen kita beli dagangannya Kaito yuk!" ajak Luka sumringah.

Tanpa ku duga Luka dan teman-temannya malah terkesan begitu antusias memborong daganganku.

Es-krim yang semula sekotak penuh, kini tinggal tersisa setengahnya.

Aku senang dengan respon yang mereka berikan, terlebih-lebih untuk pihak sekolah.

Walaupun VGT sekolah elite berbasis Internasional, tetapi mereka tidak melarangku untuk berjualan es krim. Mereka bilang, selagi halal dan terjamin kebersihannya aku diperbolehkan menjajakan kue-kue ku itu dari satu kelas ke kelas yang lain.

"Thanks yah teman-teman sudah mau beli es krim buatan Ibuku" ucapku penuh terima kasih.

"Urwel Kai... es krim buatan Ibu kamu enak loh Kai! Jago banget kayaknya" puji Luka tulus. Anggukan berbarengan dari yang lain seakan menegaskan pujiannya itu.

Setelah membayar es-krim yang disantap tadi, mereka pun pamit meninggalkanku.

Mereka semua melemparkan senyuman terbaiknya. Manis sih, tapi lebih manis senyumnya pujaan hatiku ah! Hehehe...

Ketika aku memasuki bangunan utama VGT aku berpapasan dengan "dia".

Yah dia siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis incaranku?

Ia keluar dari range rover nya yang berwarna teal. Bersamaan dengan itu aku lihat rambut panjangnya yang berwarna teal terkibas ditiup angin. Terpesona? sangat! Dengan begitu aura kecantikannya terpancar dengan begitu jelas. Menurutku hanya lelaki bodoh yang tidak memujinya "cantik!". Wajahnya bagaikan pualam yang bersinar. Bersih tanpa noda barang setitikpun!

Ah, aku tidak bisa memaparkan kecantikannya lebih detail. Yang jelas terlalu kontras perbandingannya jika gadis itu disandingkan dengan pemuda sederhana sepertiku. Tapi apakah salah jika aku mencintainya?

She's different. Benar-benar lain dari yang lain!

Blazer berbagai warna menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untukku.

Yes, dia satu-satunya siswi yang mengenakan blazer ke sekolah. Banyak siswi lain yang ingin mengikuti gaya berpakaiannya, tapi gadis itu melarang mereka semua. Mengultimatum dengan gayanya yang sedikit angkuh. Sejujurnya ia senang bisa menjadi trendsetter seperti itu, namun ia juga tidak ingin penampilannya ditiru oleh banyak orang.

Dulu, ia gemar memakai syal dan juga bandana. Tapi setelah kebiasaannya itu ditiru oleh banyaknya siswi di VGT, maka ia pun merubah style nya. Dan sekarang ia tidak ingin gaya berpenampilannya kembali diikuti. Don't really want it!

Mataku sepertinya tak pernah jemu untuk memandang gadis itu. Gadis yang hari ini nampak begitu manis dengan blazer ungu mudanya. Ah, Miku kau sungguh memikat hatiku! Aku sedikit bergumam dalam hati.

Setelah merapikan blazer yang selalu melekat ditubuhnya, gadis itu pun berjalan menaiki satu per satu undakan tangga untuk menuju pintu utama VGT.

Langkahnya gemulai, menandakan kalau ia adalah gadis yang ramah. Tapi wajah yang sedikit terangkat itu seolah-olah menegaskan sifat dia yang sebenarnya. Tegas dan mungkin saja...angkuh!

"Hallo Ku?", "Pagi Ku?", "Hai Ku?". Sapaan seperti itu -yang diberikan oleh para lelaki- sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Dan gadis yang bernama lengkap "Hatsune Miku" dengan panggilan "Miku" itu pun hanya menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum tipis.

Berbeda sekali jika aku yang menyapanya. Seperti hari ini!

Aku mencoba untuk mensejajarkan langkahku dengan langkah Miku. Ia menoleh sekali lalu semakin memperpanjang langkah kakinya, menghindar. Tidak ada senyuman tipis dibibir manisnya. Aku tidak heran dengan sikap yang diberikannya itu, karena aku tahu ia memang tidak menyukaiku.

"Good morning Ku?" tegurku akhirnya.

Aku tahu ia jengah. Maka dengan nafas yang berhembus kasar ia pun menghentikan langkah panjangnya. Memutar kedua bola mata bening miliknya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Tampang kampungan kayak kamu tuh nggak pantes ngomong bahasa Inggris!" ketusnya dengan nada mengejek. Menghentakan kaki sekali, lalu berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang tepat ditikungan menuju kelas XI/Ipa-2. Honestly, aku sama sekali tidak merasa sakit hati dengan ejekan yang Miku lontarkan. Hanya saja aku heran. Sampai kapan Miku akan membenciku? Berlaku jutek hanya karena aku mencintainya.

•••••

Hidupku tanpa cintamu...

Bagai malam tanpa bintang...

Cintaku tanpa sambutmu...

Bagai panas tanpa hujan...

Jiwaku berbisik lirih...

Ku harus milikimu...

•••••

Yah, tekad ini semakin bulat. Aku harus bisa memiliki Miku. Tidak peduli dengan banyaknya saingan yang harus aku kalahkan. Karena aku merasa semua orang berhak mendapatkan cintanya, termasuk aku!

Sekarang sudah pukul 10:00 am. Dikoridor kelas aku melihat Kiyoteru yang mengajak Miku untuk ke cafetaria bersamanya. Aku tahu Miku pasti akan menolak ajakan Kiyoteru! Karena aku yakin, Miku lebih memilih untuk menjaga jarak dengan playboy sekaliber Raffi Ahmad itu (author: kenapa raffi ahmad dibawa bawa ? #dibunuh). Dia tidak akan mau dekat-dekat! Perkiraanku tidak meleset, terbukti pada saat itu Miku berlalu dari hadapan Kiyoteru dengan seulas senyuman miring.

Dan ini kesempatan untukku!

Ku hampiri Miku yang tengah bersender ditembok kelasnya.

Sendiri, tanpa ada satupun orang disamping kanan ataupun kirinya.

Dengan keberanian penuh aku pun menyapanya lembut.

"Hai Ku... Mau nyobain es-krim buatan Ibuku nggak Ku? Dijamin enak deh! kamu pasti suka" sapaan yang berujung penawaran itu aku lontarkan dengan senyuman yang lebar. Tetapi Miku tidak menggubrisnya.

Ia tampak diam tak berkutik. Novel romance yang semula tertutup rapat pun dibukanya dengan cepat. Aku yakin ia sengaja membuka novelnya itu guna menghindariku. Membolak-balik lembar demi lembar kertas yang berisikan rentetan kalimat-kalimat puitis itu tanpa menganggap keberadaanku. Yah, sapaanku tadi hanya dianggapnya sebagai desiran angin lewat.

Aku mendesah pelan, lalu kembali menegurnya.

"Ku kamu-"

PAKKKKK...!

Refleks ucapanku pun terhenti. Aku kaget disaat mendengar bunyi novel yang ditutup Miku dengan keras.

Aku tahu, ia pasti akan memakiku seperti biasanya. Oleh sebab itu aku pun mempersiapkan mental yang sekuat mungkin.

"Please deh Kai! Kiyoteru ngajakin aku ke cafetaria aja aku nggak mau, apalagi makan es-krim murahan Ibu kamu itu! Ih nggak level tau nggak?!" hardik Miku dengan ketusnya. Ia menatapku sinis, tatapan nanar yang mengandung sejuta kebencian. Dan aku hanya tersenyum miris, berusaha menguatkan hati agar tidak tersinggung dengan hardikannya itu.

"Oh jadi kamu nggak mau yah Ku? Yah aku tahu kok, es-krim buatan Ibuku itu kan bukan selera kamu. Dan alat pencernaanmu pasti akan terganggu kalau makan es-krim murahan kayak gini" ucapku dengan nada merendah.

Miku mendengus, lalu tersenyum miring sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Ia menatapku seakan-akan aku adalah orang terbodoh didunia ini. Entahlah, tapi aku rasa aku akan menjadi orang terpintar dijagat raya jika berhasil menaklukan hati Miku. Kita lihat saja nanti!

"Nah itu kamu tahu! Trus kenapa tadi pake acara nawarin segala?"

Aku tersenyum kikuk. Tanganku bergerak kebelakang, menggaruk-garuk bagian kuduk yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Namun mendadak gatal lantaran sindiran Miku tadi. My God, rasanya ketahuan sekali kalau aku akan bodoh jika sudah berhadapan dengan wanita.

"Baka!" desisnya dingin. Pelan tapi nyelekit (author:bahsa apa ini). Pantas saja tidak ada yang mau menjadi kekasihnya, orang dia jutek begitu kok!

"Kamu menghalangi jalanku Kaito.. Minggir!"

BRUKKKK...!

Miku menabrak bahuku cukup keras. Akibat perbuatannya itu, kotak es-krim yang semula berada ditanganku pun terjatuh tanpa bisa ku cegah.

Hampir seluruh dari isinya berceceran dilantai depan kelas. Untung tidak semua!

"Ups, sorry..." ucap Miku tanpa beban. Tidak ada nada bersalah sama sekali, malahan dengan santainya ia mengeluarkan selembar uang dari saku bajunya.

Huh...! Orang kaya apapun masalahnya semua diselesaikan dengan uang.

"Santai aja Ku, nggak perlu diganti. No problem kalau sama aku mah.." tolakku halus.

Miku mengangguk miring, kemudian melenggang bebas tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sejenak aku terperangah, tapi sedetik setelahnya aku pun tersenyum maklum. Kalau aku ingin menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengannya aku harus bisa memahami sikapnya. Yes!

"Ya ampun Kaito! Kok es-krim nya bisa jatuh?!" pekik Luka kaget. Kebetulan ia juga melintas dikoridor yang sama denganku, lantas Luka pun membantuku untuk memungut kembali es-krim es-krim tersebut.

"Siapa yang ngelakuin ini" tanyanya penasaran. Aku hanya menggeleng. Goyangan kepala kekanan dan kekiri yang mengandung arti "tidak penting".

"Miku! Kok kamu nggak tanggung jawab sih?!" Seolah menebak Luka meneriakkannya disaat Miku belum begitu menjauh dari kami.

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh sesaat lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah panjangnya setelah melemparkan sepotong senyum yang merendahkan. Kalau aku boleh berpendapat, senyuman sinis adalah senyuman kebanggaannya. Ckck!

"Sabar yah Kai?" ujar Luka prihatin.

"Never mind, kalau Miku yang melakukannya aku tidak masalah.." sahutku tersenyum manis. Entah mengapa aku lihat ada gurat-gurat yang "freak" diwajah Luka. Ia seakan tidak suka dengan pengakuanku itu. Ada apa dengannya?

•••••

Aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku...

Meski kau tak cinta kepadaku...

Beri sedikit waktu...

Biar cinta datang karena telah terbiasa...

•••••

Rentetan kalimat yang ku rangkai disebuah kertas putih tadi ku lipat dengan rapi untuk kemudian dimasukkan kedalam selembar amplop yang berwarna merah jambu. Okay, ready!

Kelas sudah sepi sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Dimana aku tengah sibuk dengan duniaku, para penghuni kelas malah mengemasi alat tulis mereka dan meninggalkan kelas dalam hitungan detik.

Aku tertinggal! Tapi aku berharap, gadis impianku belum pergi meninggalkanku.

Sedikit tergesa-gesa aku pun menyusuri lorong-lorong VGT.

Aku lihat semua kelas sudah terkunci rapat. Apa itu artinya? Fiuh, aku mendesah lega.

Ternyata dia masih bertengger manis disamping mobil mewahnya.

Seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, aku menghampiri Miku dengan senyum merekah yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirku.

Dan seperti biasa Miku menyambutku dengan senyum ketidakramahan, terganggu mungkin.

"Eh belum pulang Ku?" tanyaku basa-basi.

Miku melengos, "menurut kamu?"

Ya, ya, yah... Pertanyaan bodoh dan ketahuan sekali basinya! Hm, namanya juga basa-basi. Ibarat pidato, sekedar pembuka sebelum memasuki isi.

Aku tersenyum canggung, lantas menyodorkan selembar sampul surat yang baru saja ku persiapkan kehadapan Miku.

"Errrr... Amplop ini untukmu!"

Miku mendelik agak heran, tapi toh akhirnya ia pun menerima amplop itu.

Membuka lipatannya, lalu membaca isinya dengan seksama.

Special to Hatsune Miku :

Oh Kekasih...

Engkaulah cinta pertamaku..

Engkaulah pujaan hatiku..

Dan dapat ku pastikan engkaulah yang akan menjadi pacar pertamaku..

Oh Kekasih...

Wajahmu bagaikan rembulan...

Senyummu sangatlah menawan...

Dan matamu begitu tajam juga berkesan...

Oh Kekasih...

Daku sangat menyayangimu...

Jiwa dan raga ini hanya untukmu...

Matipun aku rela demi dirimu..

Lalu bagaimana? Apakah kau juga begitu?

Miku tersenyum simpul sehingga aku pun terkejut dan mengira kalau dia menyukai isi amplop itu.

Tapi untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku harus menelan kekecewaan. Dugaanku salah! Senyuman manis itu dalam sekejap berubah menjadi masam.

"Rayuanmu bagus!" Ia memuji tapi aku lihat tangannya malah meremas-remas kertas putih yang ku berikan. "Tapi..." Cukup lama Miku menggantung kalimatnya hingga...

TUKKKKK...!

"Gombalanmu itu cuma sampah dimataku!" lanjutnya sembari melempar gumpalan kertas tersebut tepat ke tong sampah yang kebetulan terletak disamping mobilnya.

Mataku terbelalak. Kenapa Miku begitu tega? Padahal kata-kata itu aku rangkai dengan penuh perasaan.

"Jadi apa yang harus kuberikan supaya kamu senang? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Ku..." tuturku tulus.

Miku tersenyum penuh arti. Manik matanya melirik kearah sebuket bunga krisan yang menyembul dari balik ransel hitamku.

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang indah dan bisa dicium wanginya"

Aku paham. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi aku pun memberikan bunga krisan itu untuknya.

"Ini? Ini kan yang kamu mau?"

Ify mengangguk cepat. Dihirupnya aroma bunga itu sejenak dan dipandanginya dengan cermat. "You're right! Indah dan sepertinya harga yang mahal untuk orang yang nggak punya seperti kamu. Tapi..."

"Apalagi?" sambarku cepat.

SREKKKK...!

Aku kembali terperanjat. Kali ini Ify membuang bunga itu dan menginjaknya hingga hancur lebur tak berwujud lagi.

"Aku nggak suka warnanya! Kuning adalah simbol wanita pencemburu. Do you know Kaito? Aku bukanlah tipe wanita yang seperti itu!"

Aku tertegun. Berusaha mencerna setiap kata per kata yang Miku lontarkan.

Sementara itu Miku langsung mengayunkan kakinya. Bergerak pergi bersama dengan range rover yang begitu mengkilap diterpa kilauan cahaya matahari.

Kenapa Miku tidak ingin memberikan kesempatan untukku? Kenapa God KENAPA?!

Ku pandangi bunga krisan yang sudah hancur itu.

My God, aku baru ingat! Bunga itukan titipan dari Ibu untuk Ayah?! Akibat ulahku itu aku pun berniat untuk membeli lagi sebuket bunga krisan yang baru. Demi Miku biarlah uang tabunganku berkurang.

•••••

Simpan mawar yang ku beri...

Mungkin wanginya mengilhami...

Sudi kah dirimu untuk kenali aku dulu...

Sebelum kau ludahi aku...

Sebelum kau robek hatiku...

•••••

Tempat yang paling tepat untuk merenung aku pikir adalah dibelakang kelas.

Hawa sejuk dan tenang yang disuguhkan seolah-olah membangkitkan semangat dan mampu membantuku untuk berpikir dengan jernih.

Aku tertegun, melamun memikirkan Miku.

Tadi pagi aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau Miku berangkat ke sekolah diantar dengan seorang pemuda bermotor ninja (author:emang di jepang ada ninja ? #adalahbego). Siapa dia? Apakah dia itu kekasihnya Miku?

Luka bilang nama pemuda itu Mikuo dan mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Lantas apakah aku harus mundur? Tidak! Selagi janur kuning itu belum melengkung aku masih bisa mendapatkan Miku. Yah, seperti yang aku bilang diawal, "Cinta bukan untuk dikorbankan melainkan untuk diperjuangkan!".

Sementara itu tadi pagi Luka mengungkapkan perasaannya terhadapku. Ternyata benar apa yang ku duga selama ini bahwa Luka menaruh rasa yang lebih padaku. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa membalas cinta sucinya. Dengan lembut, aku jelaskan bahwa aku menyukai Miku sejak dulu.

Beruntung dia mau mengerti dan malah memberikan do'a untuk kebahagiaanku. Ah, sebenarnya dia gadis yang baik! Hanya saja aku tidak menaruh rasa yang special terhadapnya.

Aku masih mencintai Miku. Semenjak tragedi "bunga krisan" kemarin aku terus memikirkan bunga apa yang cocok untuk menggambarkan sosok Miku.

AHHA..! Aku pikir setangkai mawar adalah pilihan yang tepat. Mawar berwarna merah yang berarti tegas dan pemberani. Wanginya semerbak dan tidak sembarang orang yang dapat memetiknya. Duri-duri pada tangkai mawar menandakan bahwa ia adalah bunga indah yang terkadang bisa menyakitkan. Oleh sebab itu, berhati-hatilah untuk memetiknya. Butuh sedikit kerja keras dan rasa sabar.

Baiklah, ku putuskan untuk memberinya setangkai mawar merah besok.

Keesokan harinya...

Didalam kelas nampak Miku yang duduk termangu seorang diri dibangkunya.

Kebetulan kelas kosong. Aku pikir ini saat yang tepat untuk memberinya setangkai mawar lengkap dengan daunnya sebagai pemanis.

Miku terkesiap. Raut terkejut sangat kentara diwajahnya ketika aku menaruh setangkai mawar diatas mejanya.

Dagunya bergerak kesamping. Memandangku dengan raut penuh tanya.

"Setangkai mawar untuk Hatsune Miku. Aku nggak minta sesuatu yang lebih dari kamu kok Ku. Aku hanya ingin kamu bersedia menyimpan mawar itu untuk aku. Just it!" pintaku sebelum akhirnya beranjak menjauh dari meja Miku.

Kerutan didahi gadis itu semakin bertambah, tapi toh akhirnya bunga itu juga diambil lalu dimasukkan Miku kedalam tas selempangnya.

Hari demi hari dan bulan demi bulan ku lewati, tapi Miku tetap bersikap acuh seperti biasa.

Puncaknya terjadi hari ini. Disaat aku baru pulang dari sekolah, dijalan aku melihat Miku yang tengah melangkah seorang diri.

Tatapannya kosong dan wajahnya sangat pucat. Kemana mobilnya? Pikirku dalam hati.

Sampai disuatu jembatan aku lihat Miku berhenti dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke pembatas titian besar itu. Karena penasaran aku pun langsung menghampirinya. Semakin condong, semakin condong, dan apa jangan-jangan ia berniat untuk bunuh diri?!

Sontak aku pun memeluknya dari belakang. Berusaha untuk menghentikan aksi berbahayanya tersebut.

"Miku jangan Ku!"

"Lepasin! Lebih baik aku mati!" teriaknya meronta-ronta.

Jalanan yang ku lalui ini sepi. Tidak ada satupun warga yang berlalu-lalang. Karena takut Miku bertindak yang lebih nekat aku pun mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Ku jangan gila Ku! Hidup kamu tuh masih panjang!" bentakku berusaha menyadarkannya.

Sayangnya Miku tidak mengindahkan ucapanku itu. Dan entah mengapa tenaga Miku kali ini terasa dua kali lipat lebih besar dari yang biasanya.

Dalam sekali hentakan saja, ia berhasil melepaskan diri dariku.

Benar perkiraanku, Miku pasti akan bertindak lebih ekstrim.

Kali ini ia berdiri ditengah jalan raya. Merentangkan kedua tangannya seperti tengah menantang malaikat maut.

Aku ingin mendekat tetapi Miku langsung berteriak.

"Jangan mendekat Kai! Hidup aku tuh udah nggak ada artinya lagi! Didunia ini nggak ada satupun orang yang benar-benar tulus sayang sama aku.. Semuanya SAMA aja! Ah, shit!" racaunya tak karuan.

Aku menatapnya miris. Gadis itu akhir-akhir ini sering labil. Sepengetahuanku kedua orang tuanya memang pekerja keras yang super sibuk. Oleh karena itu, Miku seperti remaja yang kurang perhatian. Belum lagi, aku mendengar selentingan kabar bahwa Miku putus hubungan dengan kekasihnya Mikuo. Pemuda itu selingkuh dengan perempuan lain. Dalam sikon yang seperti ini, aku rasa tidak berlebihan kalau Miku mengalami depresi. Dan masih menurutku, selama ini Miku cukup tertekan dan menganggap bahwa tidak ada satupun orang yang menyayanginya dengan tulus. Padahal kalau dia mau membuka mata dan telinga, ada aku yang selalu setia menunggunya. Bertahan dan berusaha untuk dapat membuka pintu hatinya.

"Kamu salah Ku. Ada aku disini! Aku menyayangi dan mencintaimu dengan tulus. Come on Ku, jangan bunuh diri. Itu dosa!"

Aku terus membujuknya, namun Miku tetap menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Sebenarnya aku sudah lelah, tetapi aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Miku.

Aku berusaha menghalangi niat Miku, disaat aku mendekatinya ia malah mendorong-dorong bahuku. Memaksa agar aku menjauhinya.

"Jangan Kai jangan ngehalangin niat aku!"

Hingga akhirnya tiba-tiba sebuah mobil kijang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Beruntung aku sempat mendorong tubuh Miku ke tepi jalan. Menyelamatkan nyawa pujaan hatiku itu dari malaikat maut yang mengancam.

"MIKU AWAS!"

"KAITOOOOO?!"

BRUKKKKKK...!

Kecelakaan pun tidak bisa dihindarkan lagi. Aku tersungkur dengan darah segar yang mengucur didahi dan juga hidung.

Samar-samar ku lihat Miku yang berlari menghampiriku. Ia MENANGIS. Hah? Miku menangis?! Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Sepertinya sih tidak.

Aku bahagia, karena baru sekali ini aku lihat Miku menangisiku. Tangisan pecah yang tidak terbendung.

"Kenapa kamu ngelakuin ini sih Kai? Kenapa kamu nggak ngebiarin kalau aku aja yang ketabrak? Kenapa hah KENAPA?!" cerca Miku disela-sela isak tangisnya.

Dengan kesadaran yang masih tersisa aku pun menjawab, "Ka-karena ak-aku sa-sa-sayang banget sama kamu Ku. A-aku rela ma-ti demi kamu.." jawabku dengan nafas yang terputus-putus.

Aku tidak tahu respon apa yang Miku berikan setelah aku mengatakan itu. Karena perlahan-lahan pendengaran dan penglihatanku mulai menurun.

Tapi aku dapat merasakan sentuhan lembut jari jemari Miku yang merengkuh wajahku. Apakah itu artinya Miku mulai membuka pintu hatinya untukku? Entahlah, tiba-tiba semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. Aku pingsan! Hal yang baru pertama kalinya ku alami.

Semenjak itu Miku pun merasa berhutang nyawa padaku. Sebagai gantinya, Miku memperbolehkanku untuk mendekatinya.

Kami berdua saling menyelami hati lawan PDKT. Miku mencoba akrab dengan lingkunganku, sedangkan aku sendiri berusaha untuk memahami sikap-sikapnya yang terkadang masih suka angkuh.

Lama kelamaan Miku merasa nyaman bila berada didekatku, dan aku tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi.

Kami berdua resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih tepat dimalam valentine.

1 hal yang membuatku speechless adalah Miku masih menyimpan setangkai bunga mawarnya.

Setangkai mawar merah yang aku harap bisa memberikan ilham untuk Miku agar mengerti dengan perasaan yang ku pendam, dan ternyata berhasil!

Bunga mawar itu walaupun sudah layu, namun masih tertempel rapi dilembar pertama buku diary Miku.

Kini kami saling mencintai. Ditambah lagi kami mempunyai panggilan kesayangan masing-masing, yakni "Kaito-kun" dan "Miku-chan". Hehehe... Aku harap hubungan kami akan terus langgeng hingga ke jenjang yang berikutnya.

CUPPP...!

Aku terkejut. Mulutku sedikit terbuka dan mataku pun melebar akibat ulah Miku-chan.

"Udah nggak marah lagi kan?" godanya sambil menurunkan sebelah tanganku dari pipi yang meninggalkan sedikit bekas lipgloss yang dipakainya.

Aku tertawa tak bersuara dan dengan gemas aku pun mengacak-acak puncak kepalanya. Ini untuk yang pertama kalinya Miku-chan mencium pipiku, hanya karena ia mengiraku marah. Hemph! Ia telah sukses membuyarkan lamunanku tentang kejadian 1 tahun silam.

"Ya deh Kaito janji nggak bakal ngebuat Miku-chan kesal kayak gini lagi. Lain kali kaito akan on time demi Miku-chan" janjiku mantap.

Kekasihku itu tersenyum sambil merapikan rambutnya, "Sudahlah lupakan!" Ia naik keatas jok vespa dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya diperutku. "Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang deh Kai daripada tambah telat!" sambungnya memerintah.

Aku menggangguk tanda setuju.

Ku stater vespaku lalu melajukannya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Kebahagiaan menyelinap masuk disaat aku mengingat keberhasilanku menaklukkan hati Miku.

Ah entahlah, sampai sekarang aku masih belum percaya dengan takdir cintaku ini. Namun, percaya tidak percaya inilah kenyataannya.

Yah, kisah cintaku berakhir bahagia layaknya novel romance pada umumnya.

Inilah risalah hati...

Ringkasan cerita cinta yang penuh arti...

Kini, cinta itu aku dapatkan...

Berkat semangat dan perjuangan..

Dan tidak akan ku lepas, karena ku ingin hanya ajal yang memisahkan...

Ketahuilah teman...

Jika engkau sudah mendapatkannya, maka jagalah ia dengan penuh perasaan...

Karena sesungguhnya mempertahankan itu lebih susah daripada memperjuangkan...

3 Risalah Hati 3


End file.
